the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Tabletop Variants
The Power Armor community has three known tabletop spin-offs, each of which is unique at its core. The first serves as the basis for tabletop-related content and orients the community in terms of power levels and setting expectation. Armored Descent Armored Descent is the first spin-off of the original CYOA created by HardTarget. It is aimed at providing a tangible, workable ruleset for people to use for potential TRPG play as well as promote functional combat encounters. While still heavily under development, new versions are uploaded to /tg/ threads when released as well as put here for future reference or ease of access. 'Links' A collection of all the compiled versions thus far (Note - Google preview may make it difficult to see, it is recommended you download the files instead of previewing them from the google drive): CURRENT VERSION (Armored Descent) : 'Added in two major supplimentary sections, MAP System and Modifications. MAP System adds in new mobility options and actions to the game, Modifications adding in a lot of progression (only some minor character creation bonuses) and increases the resource count for Character Creation and Progression by 25 (from 250/300 to 275/325) if used in conjunction with the base game. Added in a page to explain character creation to new players (this has fiddled with the page number in the bottom right, will be fixed later). Drider variant of Scorpion is now a burrow-focused variant (loses Adhesion and Web Spray, gains an improved burrow). Radar updated to indicate it gives general direction of enemies in the battlefield, not line of sight. Lance Melee Weapon added. Minor clarifications here and there. 'Google Doc Spreadsheet : An auto-configured spreadsheet that takes a lot of the crunch and does it automatically for players. Pi versus PR and AV, total of AV from Design and Material, different mobility options and how they convert to squares, weapon listing etc. To save your own, click "File -> Make a copy" and it'll load into your own google drive (log in to your google drive to do so). This is HardTarget's personal development version, so expect revisions or changes as time progresses to how it works. .ODS Spreadsheet : A revised .ods version of above, albiet formatting is slightly lost and some functions had to be rewritten or are missing. Updates on this are slower than the Doc spreadsheet, as converting it can be annoying. ''OUTDATED/OLD VERSIONS'': Version 1 : The very first, and very experimental version of the CYOA in a tabletop format. Version 2 : This aimed to add a lot of features, but unfortunately cluttered up a lot of the combat and function of the game Version 3 : This update attempted to rectify balance by varying combat, but did not succeed in doing so. Version 4 : Probably the biggest core rule changing update, this completely revised the Pressure system, weapon values, and suit PR values (AV for suits mostly remained unaffected). While exceptionally different from it's earlier releases, it gave way to a far more simplistic and functional system that involved less number crunching to players and GM's. Version 5 : ''This update was mostly an aim at improving the clarity of particular actions, abilities, utilities and functions of the game. Aside that, very little is changed from Version 4 aside some combat clauses for balance. ''Version 5.5 : Gives clausing for repairing, alters some values, updates the modifier system again, and some other minor details Version 6 : Finally puts drones on the map with rules governing how they work, their stats, etc. Reworks weight values so that the heaviest is 3.6 tons. Continued clarifications across the board with items and weapons. Font changes for clarity and legibility. Added Title page. Sonar and Radar seperated and clarified. Experimental "predator" style invisibility module, subject to change or alteration. Melee get combat clauses for adjacent distancing from targets. Other minor changes. Version 6.5 : Adds in a plethora of clarifications, puts drones in the proper weapons listing, cleans up a lot of the text to be visible, and balances some very minor things. Version 7 : The beginning of content additions. Construct Forms and Variants have been overhauled for specialization. New mobility options. Two new weapons. Fusion added. Pilot info added. Hydra Nanites function defined. EXPERIMENTAL / SUBJECT TO CHANGE Version 7.1 : Hotfix for Rev 7. Adds wheels (were not added by accident in Rev 7), adds clarifications for fusion, adjusts gun platform for balance, deep sea and space modules are seperated, burrow DC check rebalanced, and scout drones can be upgraded to take tracer darts. Version 7.2 : Minor Build addition to Rev 7. Reworks burrow, adds in some support options, medikit and medi-drones, revises canvas nanites to allow indefinite use, and rebalances, clarifications and minor proofreading across the board. Version 7.3 : Introduces the W.E.P. system that allows players to improve their actions or expand on what they do while risking conditions that negatively affect their performance. While experimental, it gives players more agency to immediately turn the odds for potential drawbacks later on. Also adds in the "Called Shot" action in the combat page. Version 8 : WARNING - EXPERIMENTAL! 'This revision introduces one of the major aspects of the TRPG, Progression. Heavily influenced by the GM or groups' discretion, it allows the pilots to build upon their suit and expand with more utilities and weapons. The design is created modularly to attempt to allow future content and options to be inserted without heavy hassle. Future playtesting and crunch will show if this holds up or not. ''Version 8.5 : A variety of internal builds merged together (Rev8.1, 8.2, 8.3, and 8.4) with additional content. Touches back on the combat system, putting in some new mechanics and granting melee new utility attack options. Evasion has been expanded on (Liable to changes). Additional progression content in the form of "fused weaponry" have made their way to the table. Pilot HP and Suit Physical have been rebalanced to account for the inclusion of W.E.P. Finally, table of contents updated to reflect changes. Version 8.75 : Some new fused weaponry items were added, KSM vs Cutting Blades finally changed, plasma gun is now a support option, PLC was given a rework, Extreme distances DC check reworked to 100 (Railguns will soon be adjusted to prevent across-globe or ion-cannon satelliting issues), "Take Aim" action added, and a basic introductory page for new readers. Version 9 : Supplimentary section now added, which opens up the realm of third-party options as well as additional (but not mandatory) game systems to be used in conjunction with the primary game. A character "tag" system and contact system was added into the supplimentary section for groups to use as well (at their discretion). '''Power Armor CYOA PNP RPG FTW This uncredited system appeared on the threads twice, written by some mysterious anon. Its mechanics are reminiscent of Shadowrun and GURPS, utilizing a 3d6 vs skill system much like the latter. Development was declared finished as it was written as a design exercise. 'Links' There are two versions to this system. CURRENT VERSION (Ver. 0.501) : Attribute points increased by 1, weapon size requirements lessened, optional hardpoints for weapons added, Tier 4 weapon prices reduced, Stealth and Wrestling rules added, Sample enemy suit added ''OUTDATED/OLD VERSIONS'': Version 0.500 : The first, experimental version of this tabletop. Suitfall Suitfall is the third spin-off tabletop system created by BulletHarpy. Its purpose is to provide a narrative system with greater abstraction of work-intensive features (e.g. location, damage) and a slightly more fantastical power level than the other systems. Notably, it brings back classes from Bliss' CYOA. This system is still under active development. New versions are uploaded to /tg/ threads when released and are mirrored on this page. 'Links' Listed are all of the versions of Suitfall, added as development occurs. CURRENT VERSION (Suitfall v2.0) : "Guerilla" update. Stealth options were added, as well as an overhaul to terrain, locomotion, and the disengage/chase mechanics. ''OUTDATED/OLD VERSIONS'': Version 1.1 : The first, experimental version of this tabletop. Noted issues include the lack of Stealth options, the lack of benefits for Mesh suits, and the deterministic behavior of Disengage actions. Symbiote Expansions Expansion based on the menace of the symbiotes. Biohazard Created and maintained by an unknown Anon. Biohazard 4.0 Adds an aquatic form and intelligence options, as well as numerous other changes. Actually balanced thanks to the help of Trap. Biohazard 3.0 Adds several new options and a few adjustments. Biohazard 2.3 A rules patch for Version 2.0. Contains mostly updates to clarifications, with a few values adjusted. Still unbalanced. Biohazard 2.0 The first revision. Adds almost three times as much content as the previous version, including an cleaner look and layout. Wildly broken, unfortunately. Biohazard 1.0 The first attempt at Symbiote rules. Rather sloppily done, but workable. Symbiethreat Created and maintained by PMCAnon. PMC needs direction edition. Marked with * and *** depending on level of input/suggestions required. http://pastebin.com/PbkDxuT2